Koji Kabuto
Koji Kabuto (Kabuto Kôji), also written as Kouji Kabuto, is a fictional character featured in the totally rad works of mondo cool manga artist Go Nagai. He is the main character of the barfalicious Super Robot series Mazinger Z and pilots the title robot. He reappears in the sequel Great Mazinger and helps battle the Mycenae Empire. He also features in UFO Robo Grendizer as Duke Fleed's homie and sidekick. Kouji was an ordinary High School student who lived with his little brother Shiro Kabuto and his grandfather Juzo Kabuto after their parents' death(spoiler, his daddy Kenzo Kabuto is alive but has better things to do than raise his kids). All of it changed when he was sixteen and his grandfather was murdered by Dr. Hell. Dr. Kabuto revealed Mazinger Z to him and requested him to save the world from Dr. Hell. Kouji vowed he would avenge his grandfather's death and fulfill his last wish. (this would later be refused in Cutey Honey) Kouji was an atypical main character back then: although he was a mostly good person, he might be rude, insensitive and even somewhat of a jerkass when he was angry, sexist and the poster boy for Idiot Hero given his tendencies to be loudmouthed, talking without thinking, acting BEFORE and INSTEAD of thinking and being very hotheaded and stubborn. However he was also compassionate, caring, friendly, self-sacrificing, cared greatly for his friends and fought for them-– even though he constantly teased Sayaka Yumi and Boss— and he was utterly hot-blooded. His character evolved and developed somewhat along the series. His blatant sexism and his impulsive tendencies mellowed down a bit (it is telltale in Great Mazinger he was the one recommended using planning and strategy for fighting the Mycenaean‏‎s when Tetsuya Tsurugi wanted nothing else than blowing them up to pieces). He also grew up and matured, and his main motivation to fight Dr. Hell became protecting people instead of petty revenge. Although he refused giving up, he was more willing to follow orders and retreat to reevaluate the situation and fight back than his successor, Tetsuya. However, in the Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ movie he refused giving up and backing down, even though he knew he could not win. He is voiced by veteran seiyuu Hiroya Ishimaru and has appeared in many other series. He is considered one of the stalwarts of the Japanese-exclusive strategy games the Super Robot Wars and appears in nearly every incarnation. In Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, his voice is played by Kenji Akabane. Mazinger Z Anime Manga Great Mazinger UFO Robo Grendizer Mazinkaiser .]] Mazinger Z Infinity Here its a decade after beating the baddies. Koji got into science as apparently he was smart the whole time. Then a new threat arrives from inside mt Fuji and hes gotta get back in the saddle pilgrim. He also has this blue haired technorganic babe named Lisa who calls him master and isn't too good a bf to Sayaka. After Mazinger Infinity is taken over he tries to fight and eventually has a plan to get it back. It almoist works but Dr. Hell activates Infinity and is gonna reboot the universe. Lisa and him work together and wind up in this dimension thing and koji sees an alternate reality where Lisa is his kid. Lisa and him power up Mazinger Z with Photon energy and it beats dr h and infinity. Lisa vanishes and later he gets married to Sayaka and gets her pregnant and they have Lisa. Here he's voiced by Showtaro Morikubo who also did Ivar in Tales of Xillia, Megaman X in Megaman X5 X6 and X7, Takahisa Tajima in 11eyes, Koji Makaino in Bakuman, Tensa Zangetsu in Bleach, Taishi Miwa in Cardfight!! Vanguard (nooooooooo), Naruse Haido/Hyde(Ep 3) in Amazing Nurse Nanako (hot!!!!!), boy A, Norikuni Iwata, Sazae, Telemaru Robot (ep 26) I Excel Saga (ehhh), Genpo Saji and Shizen Osou in Ikki Tousen (sexxxay!!!), Goku in Monkey Magic(anyone remember dat??), Shikamaru Nara in Naruto, Bartolomeo in One Piece, Musica in Rave Master and Yūsuke Makishima in Yowamushi Pedal. In the dub hws played by wayne grayson who did Joey, shadi and dartz in Yugioh, syrus and banner in Yugioh gx, bolt tanner, yesei and sherrys dads in Yugioh 5ds, the sparrow in Yugioh zexal, the French a55 hole from Yugioh Arc V from like 1 ep who never did anything aftyer dat, kash in voltage fighter gowcaizer (hot! Dat Shaia!) and Michelangelo in the 4kids Ninja Turtles. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen Here he's a lot like past series but different and has refs to the manga. In here he's voiced by Kenji Akabane (and it was his 1st big role) who was also Kenji Mitsusada in Cardfight!! Vanguard(the yu yu hakusho to yugioh's dbz), Dragon Shiryu in Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary(I recall him bleeding a lot in the 80s ver and my bro jokes he was a hemophiliac) Shallot in Dragon Ball Legends (say what you will about GT but it didn't retcon everything bad), Tetsuo in Sword Art Online(hot??) and Guido Mista in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure games. Super Robot Wars Movies Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎ Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger‏‎ Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎ Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ CB Chara Go Nagai World In here he shows up in OVA 2 and ‏‎ 3. He's shown to be superstitious as when Jinmen pretends to be a ghost he starts chanting a protection thing and following Jinmen's orders. He gets along with Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura, as well as being a bit of a purvo when using his Pileder fans to blow open Gamia Q's cloak and showing her body(which has metal nipples). OVA 2 In OVA 2 he follows Ghoul and stows aboard and falls asleep. He's woke up by Dr. Hell firing missiles at Sirene. He helps her and busts Ghoul with his Rocket Punch. He takes on Belgas V5 and later uses breast fire to bust Ghoul up. He asks whats up with Ryo and Sirene but Ryo busts him away with the same move that cleaved Akira in OVA 3. As he falls he regains consciousness and gets Mazinger Z back up with some Shonen cr-p. he crashes in front of Akira and Miki. They go to the base but Grendizer and Kotetsu Jeeg gring his gears over Mazinger getting busted, which he sasses back at their a55es. he shares a bromance moment with Akira over dudes being hot blooded and not candy a55 like heroes nowadays. later he's fixing Mazinger and they find/defuse a time bomb. He fights Gamia Q and brocken (using Brocken as a shield) and uses the pileder to blow open gamias cloak(and gets a b0ner over it(we don't see the b0ner)). Gamia being a feminist, gets mad at him for being hetero and chucks him out the window. He comes back later. OVA 3 In the 3rd OVA he uses Mazinger Z to get to Ghoul but as they go into space he cant use the scrander so he blows it up for a boost to get in (like with Yoshi in Super Mario World). On Ghoul in space, Satan gets God on board and Koji accidentally gets a Maziger arm sucked into him where it returns to the real world were Real Koji fights Donau Alpha 1‏‎. Koji laments over being hot in real life. Satan tries to use Mazinger Z's camera to see whats inside God but Akira intervenes and is sliced in 2. and then... he died... AHHHHHHHHHH!! kOJI TRIES TO AVENGE aKIRA BUT (f it! I had caps lock on! I aint retyping it!) with Mazinger Z's Koushiryoku beam! breast fire! but Satan's body is made of photon energy so it don't work. Satan pushes away Mazinger but the breast fire blows up part of Ghoul. He lands on God and sees the world of Violence Jack. Satan explains how God's ideas are made and cr-ppy ones go to Chibi World. Satan rebels against God for not bringing back Akira so Akira stops him/her(a Hermaphrodite) by self detonating. He lands in V J land and meets up with Bunta and Ryu Takuma‏‎. They feed Jinmen small animals and they show up on his back. Violence Jack (Character) shows up and sez koji don't belong in diss world homie(although there is that one chapter...) With Baron Ashura they clap together a way back home and Koji shakes hands peacefully with Count Brocken. He's last seen with Sayaka saying everyones back... NOT EVERYONE he freaks out saying as Psycho Jenny and Miki show up in Jack land asking about Akira and Ryo. In here he's voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi who was Jin Chonshu in Fatal Fury, Ryu I Breath Of Fire, Yugo in Battle Angel, Michael in Beyblade(the good one), Nin-Nin in La Blue Girl (good f--k no!!), Dick in Bondage Queen Kate (another p0rn0??), Shin'ichi Kudo in Case Closed, Hikoro Oikawa in DearS (ohhhhhh), L in Death Noye(sorta yaoi), Wakabayashi Osamu in Devil Hunter Yohko (sexay), Goku in Dragon Ball Evolution(watch that and you'll turn creationist. I did!), Merlock Holmes in Flint The Tme Detective, Enma in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up (well he WAS in p0rn0 b4. so...), Ryuichi Sakuma in Gravitation (good f--k he does real yaoi!!), Feitan I'm Hunter × Hunter (the new one), Inuyasha in Inuyasha (better than candy a55 Richard ian cox), Tombo in Kiki's Delivery Service, Mucha in Mazinger Z Infinity, Sai Saici in G Gundam, Ussop in One Piece, Ranma in Ranma 1/2 (another Richard ian cox role? at least dick didn't play da midget in la blue girl!!), Tororo in Sgt. Frog, Onimaru in Twin Angels and Twin Dolls (how many p0rm0es is this guy in?!), Young Myunihauhen in Urotsukidoji II legend of the demon womb (moar p0rn0eZ!), Saburo Tenma in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ (sorta p0rn0 but a violent one too), Ogawa in Viper GTS (a masami Obari p0rn0e!!), Ujita in Vixins(p0rnoe), Takuro Amano in Wedding Peach (not a p0rn0 but Momoko was sexy), Jin in Yu Yu Hakusho, Lyman Banner in Yugioh GX (Too bad Miko Mido from La Blue Girl didn't visit for a semester and have some sexy fun at duel academy) and Chesta in Escaflowne. Cameo's * In Violence Jack he is depicted as a kid named Koji who does martial arts. He teams up with a big blind black guy named Jim Mazinger who lets him ride on his head to help him fight. After Viscount Pygman‏‎ slags Jim, he watches over the grave with feelings. Category:Male Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold